In the field of electronics, there are a number of designs for data transfers and transmitting commands between circuit devices. The Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C) (also called “Inter-Inter Chip” and “I2C”) protocol has become widely adopted as an inexpensive means to provide data transfers between various circuit devices.